


The End of An Era, The Beginning of A Friendship

by paupotter_4869



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Comfort, F/M, The Final Empire, just a few more lines of dialogue, the beginning of an era, the end of an era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: “Elend Venture. There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time. You read too much. Especially in the presence of ladies.”An extended ending scene from "The Final Empire" between Elend and Vin. Just thought the dialogue could do with a few more lines. . . Hope you like it !





	The End of An Era, The Beginning of A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to the amazing author Brandon Sanderson

“Elend Venture,” she said, standing up. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time.” She paused, blinking away her tears. “You read too much. Especially in the presence of ladies.”

He smiled, throwing back his chair and grabbing her in a firm embrace. Vin closed her eyes, simply feeling the warmth of being held.

And realized that was all she had ever really wanted. 

“So,” he said after a minute or two, leaning back to stare at her in the eye. “You’re a Mistborn, huh? I know, I know, I need to get over it already,” he added upon the look Vin addressed him. “It’s just. . . So extraordinary. Lady Valette, that small, shy little thing, a Mistborn. . .” 

“Well, I’m _only_ a common Mistborn. You’re the King now,” she said. "Let’s talk about _that_.” 

Elend laughed and, instead of prolonging the argument, just squeezed Vin a little tighter between his arms. With everything that had happened in the last couple of days, this, having Valette--Vin--by his side, after all they’d said to each other, was without a doubt the most surreal thing to happen. 

“I almost wish we could go back to those first ball gowns,” Vin said in a whisper, as if afraid to even make the confession out loud. “Those times seem simpler now.” 

At that, Elend shook his head, against Vin’s shoulder. 

“It was just a pretense,” he said. “All of it. Although I enjoyed our time together, our banter and our lovely conversations--” 

“ _Conversations?_ You had your nose inside a book or another all the time!” she complained, hitting him on the chest with an open hand, playfully. 

“--It was just a pretense,” he resumed. “Lady Valette Renoux, Lord Elend from House Venture. . . It meant nothing. Those were masquerades where nothing real was ever said, not once.” 

“You _do_ know how to charm a lady,” Vin found herself chuckling, despite her frown between her eyes at Elend’s words. 

“I’m serious,” he insisted. “Lady Valette, Lord Elend--that was us then. Before we knew the truth--before we knew better. Now I’m holding the real Vin in my arms and I wouldn’t change a thing.” _And have the pleasure of figuring out who Vin really is,_ he thought, but knew better than to say those words out loud. He knew the toll they’d take on Vin, he’d sometimes seen her true character behind Valette’s façade, and keeping those words to himself warranted him that Vin leaned forward to rest against his chest, holding tight to his neck. They must have done something good after all. 

Although Vin agreed with Elend on that regard, there was one thing that, if it were within her power, she would change. Kelsier. He taught Vin about Allomancy but there wasn’t nearly enough time for her to learn about camaraderie and the real meaning of friendship, which she’s now to face alone. 

He should be here. She knew that without Kelsier’s death the rebellion might never have happened, but. . . He deserved to see a world without the Lord Ruler. He should have known that his brother, albeit an Inquisitor now, hadn’t been killed. He was gone just too soon. 

“I just must know,” said Elend, disrupting Vin’s trail of thoughts, “are there any more surprises that I should know of?” 

“For the Forgotten Gods, I hope not,” she laughed. 

Vin hugged him again and he received her in his arms, feeling strangely comfortable and in peace with her here. Now that all the lies and secrets have been stripped away and are now behind their backs, were they truly allowed to feel good? When the world’s falling apart at their feet and it’s up to them to see it that a new world rises with dawn? 

“He came back,” Elend heard her whispering, and frowned. That’s the same mantra she kept repeating to herself when he went to “rescue” her at Kendrik Shaw during the rebellion, after finding out she’d been taken. 

_Who hurt her so badly? I thought with being part of Kelsier’s crew. . ._ There was, he knew, a whole story about Vin that he’s yet to hear and something within him tells Elend it’ll take some time to unscramble it all out. But he hoped they’d have all the time in the world to talk and figure things out. After all, what doom could be lurking behind the corner, now that the Lord Ruler was finally gone? 

Elend reached a hand out to caress Vin’s hair and she closed her eyes at the warm and comfortable touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Please let me know what you think ! :3


End file.
